parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin Part 6.
Here is part six of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage the Cowardly Dog as The Genie *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Abu *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as The Sultan *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Razoul *Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Razoul's Guards *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gazeem the Thief *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as The Cave of Wonders *Orville (from The Rescuers) as The Magic Carpet *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar Transcript *(later, outside the dessert, Thomas, Boots, and Creepy Old Jafar are travelling onward toward the Cave of Wonders) *Narrator: And that is how Thomas and Boots escaped from prison with Creepy Old Jafar! Standing in their way is Willie the Giant, who asks them if they disturb his slumber. *Thomas: Uh, but, I'm Thomas. *Willie the Giant: Thomas, eh? Then you may proceed, with pleasure. And remember. Don't touch anything. Just get the lamp for Old Creepy Jafar. (opens the door to the cave of wonders) *Creepy Old Jafar: Well, come on, Thomas. What are you waiting for? Get the lamp, and then, you can have the treasure. *Thomas: Okay. Come on, Pikachu. Let's do this. *Narrator: But with Baron Dante, disguised as Creepy Old Jafar, it looks like Thomas and Pikachu have no choice, but to go in. (Thomas and Pikachu walk down the stairs) *Thomas: Wow! Look at all that treasure. But this is no time to fool around. It is time to find the lamp. (puffs onward) *Pikachu: Pikachu. (Thomas and Pikachu press on) *Orville: (awakens) Huh? What are those two things I see? I'd better follow them. (sneaks up on Thomas and Pikachu, who are still walking onward) Hi. My name is Orville. And I'm an albatross. *Thomas: You're an albatross and your name is Orville. How sweet of you. *Orville: I hear that you are looking for the lamp, and if you'd like, yes, and I can help you find out where it is. Follow me. (the trio run to a river stream and look up and see a lamp. Thomas looks pleased) *Thomas: Wow! (walks up the stairs and grabs the lamp and kisses it) You're all mine. You're mine. Mine. Mine. *Pikachu: Pi! Pika Pika Pikachu! Pi-pi-cu! (runs over to get it) *Wilbur: I wouldn't do that if I were you. That might antagonise Willie the Giant. *Thomas: Uh-oh. Now, you've done it. (Thomas, Pikachu, and Orville flee the cave, only to fail when Willie the Giant closes it) *Baron Dante: Oh no! The lamp is missing! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof